ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Valor
'''Valor '''is a half-Saiyan and half-Discipline. His planet was destroyed by an evil gang of pirates. Due to the fact that he is half-discipline his speed and power are a little higher than a normal saiyan.His strongest enemy is Kiayan but his arch-nemisis is the leader of the pirate gang that destroyed his planet.He is related to Broly and Gohan as well a direct desendent from the original super saiyan.He cannot fly well on his own so he uses Kamehamehas help to propell and control himself in air. He has a wife and a son. History '''Early Years- '''as a child he lived in secretcy to protect him from Frieza and King Vegeta.He lived on an unknowned planet full of dragons.He also could turn Super Saiyan at a young age but his father still untrusting invented a time machine sending him to the future. '''Arrival on Earth-'''when he was 13 his father died from a mysterious heart disease and the strain put on his body after becoming a Super Saiyan 3 so he ventured from planet to planet searching for a new home training along the way.When he found Earth he recieved a friendly but firm welcome from Goku Jr. and a challenge from Vegeta Jr.He then trained with both of them and upon hearing their stories of their ancesters he immetiately wanted to fight all of there freinds and enemies so he got one of Bulma's decendents to build a machine where he could imput data creating multiple real and made up battles,control the gravity,and senario conditions. Techniques His attacks are *Kamehameha-a beam of ki(learned from Goku Jr.) *Brave Cannon- a blue orb of ki(always knew) *Shining Sword Attack- a move where the user slices the oppenent up and finishes with a ki blast(learned while training with Tapion and Trunks) *Solar Flare-a move where the oppenent becomes temporaly blind(learned from Teincha) *Full Power Charge - fully renews the users ki(always knew) *Life Force Sheild- an almost unbreakable shield made of pure life force(always knew) For a full list of moves click here Transformations *Brave Super Siayan *Dragonic Super Saiyan *Restrained Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 Deaths He was killed three once by Kiayan and the other while fighting Zerelb each one from sacrificing himself for a team mate or friend.The first time he came back to life using his one day on earth and getting King Yenma to not make him come back instead of the dragonballs while the second time Blerez (the good side of Zerelb) begged to take his place instead.The third time he died was when a malfunction occurred in the training machine and he sacrificed himself to destroy a Legendary Super Saiyan Majin Gogeta and save Dende but he stayed dead that time so he could train with Goku, Gohan, King Kai, and Kibito Kai but was wished back ater a while using the dragonballs. Relationships Videl- he first was attracted to her fighting style but once she settled down and he found out about Gohan he quickly moved on. Pan- upon finding out that she was also part saiyan they quickly became freinds and got along greatly but thats as far as it really went. Lucy- a normal human. He quickly fell for Lucy when he saw her take care of Goku when he was severly injured in a dangerous battle even though she knew her life was on the line. She finally fell for him when he sacrificed him self for her. Category:Pages created by SSJ4 Bardock Category:Hybrids Category:What If Category:Saiyans Category:good